Of Teddy Bears and Teeth
by Cielag
Summary: Upon returning to the ARC from an extended-stay in Prehistoric Park, Danny and Bluebird, the pyroraptor, find that Connor has a present for the raptor. --Danny, Connor, Bluebird, and Lester-- Prehistoric Park/Primeval


**Characters**: Danny Quinn, Connor, Bluebird the pyroraptor, and Lester  
**Spoilers**: None  
**A/N**: I own nothing of "Primeval" that belongs to Impossible Pictures and I make no money from this, clearly. I also do not own anything from "Prehistoric Park" and this is all just for fun. Bluebird, however, is my original raptor so please don't steal her. She'd hate to have to eat you. Also, this is a cross-over with Impossible Pictures's "Prehistoric Park".  
**Summary: **After a less-than wonderful stay at Prehistoric Park, Danny and Bluebird have returned to the ARC and found everything back to normal. Even Connor's spirits have returned and he has a present for the little pyroraptor but will Bluebird like Connor's gift?

* * *

"I thought it might be nice to get Bluebird a little flat-warming present," Connor grinned as he came up next to Danny, who was working diligently at the computer.

Barely lifting his gaze from the screen, Danny replied, "Well, that's thoughtful Connor, but you do remember that she was living in my flat before I took her to Prehistoric Park, right?"

"Well, yeah but," Connor shifted his gaze down to the little pyroraptor that was curled up at Danny's feet. Funny how a creature from the late Cretaceous could appear dog-like in so many ways! Looking back up at Danny, Connor continued with a small grin, "But you know, I figure she's entitled to a little treat since this seems to be a permanent relocation for her."

"It is a permanent relocation," Danny stated, his tone shifting from boredom to defensive. Without looking at Connor, Danny reached down and gently ran his fingers along the downy back of his beloved raptor. Good, she was still there with him. "No one's taking her away from me this time."

"No worries, they'd have to fight me to get to her."

Danny drew in a sharp breath and held his gaze on his green-feathered friend for a moment. At one point, protecting his raptors was all that Danny cared about. But one reflection of a pale Connor, so close to death, shook Danny of his selfish habits. True his Bluebird needed him, but so did his team. Swallowing hard and forcing back the memory, Danny shifted his eyes up to Connor. The youth was standing next to the desk, his lopsided grin returning once he found that he finally had Danny's attention.

Furrowing his brows slightly, Connor asked, "What?"

Danny paused, then said, "You've already done that Connor. You fought for them."

"Yeah well, you know," Connor shrugged his shoulders, his smile spreading. "It's nothing that Wedge Antilles wouldn't do for his mates."

Clearly the injuries Connor had sustained were now a collection of courage badges. But, as Danny knew, there was no one more deserving of that award than Connor. Clearing his throat, Danny tried to change the subject by inquiring, "So you said you had something for Bluebird?"

"Oh, yeah!" Connor slowly let his bag fall from his shoulder and as it rolled towards the desk Connor sucked in a low, pained breath.

This caused Danny to wince some. The kid wasn't fully healed yet and he was back on the job already! But as he supposed, Connor wouldn't have it any other way. He had to admire the kid's courage some, Danny thought with a weary sigh. His age was beginning to show if Connor could handle being nearly tortured to death and still function properly at work. Perhaps he should take Nigel up on the job offering. A quick glimpse of fluffy brown fur caught Danny's attention and he jumped slightly.

"Connor if it's another dead rat for Bluebird I really don't know--"

"Relax mate, it's just a bear," Connor said with a grin as he pulled out the small object. The stuffed creature was no more than ten inches high and about half that in width. It had absurdly large, sewn-in eyes and with a thick coating of tawny fur it resembled an odd version of Boo-Boo rather than anything real.

For a moment Danny stared dumbfounded at the bear, repressing the laughter that choked his lungs. He shook his head and replied with an amused smirk, "Only you could think of a gift like that. I think she'll like that all right, won't you love?"

As if on cue, the little green pyroraptor lifted her head from her arm and creed softly. She opened her mouth and yawned, extending her arms forward a bit as she did so. Then she rose and gave Danny's leg a fond nudge with her head, effecting immediate neck-scratching from her well-trained servant. Bluebird looked up at Connor and tilted her head at the thing that he held in his hand. Was that... food?

"I figure Bluebird has more dog-like traits than anybird I have every seen so maybe a bear to cuddle with might help her to settle down during thunderstorms." Connor showed the bear to Bluebird, who tilted her head once more before looking up at Danny as if to ask, "What the heck is that thing?" Undaunted by the feathery dromaeosaur's lack of trust, Connor brought it closer to her.

"Bluebird's only frightened of thunderstorms when she's missing her pack," Danny stated, shifting his gaze down to his raptor and finding himself becoming tense with worry. Bluebird hadn't quite been herself since the incident with the fire and while her trust for everyone had diminished greatly, Bluebird had found herself nearly inseparable from Danny.

"Which would be you," Connor added, breaking Danny's line of thinking. So concerned was he about Danny's placement in Bluebird's pack that he was oblivious to the raptor's tense whines. Connor continued, "And I'm hoping that perhaps if she had a friend, she might feel more relaxed around us again."

"Connor..." Danny warned, hearing Bluebird's pitch change from that of concerned whine to a warning rumble.

Shifting his gaze down to the raptor, Connor saw that Bluebird was up on her feet, her feathers along her neck bristled and the deep growl in her throat growing louder. Slightly disappointed at Bluebird's obvious distrust, Connor pulled back the teddy and set it down on the desk. At once the pyroraptor settled down but she did not come any closer under Danny's chair. Instead she continued to stare up at Connor, suspicious of his actions. What was that brown thing anyways?

"Maybe I should have gotten her that meat instead," Connor said with a soft sigh. He looked down at the pyroraptor, frowning.

"It's the thought that counts." Danny rose carefully from his chair, being careful to one, avoid tripping over his two-foot companion and two, to not upset his still aching injuries. He was getting too old for this. Movement from afar caught his attention and upon seeing the tight-lipped frown of his superior, Danny let out an exhausted sigh. Maybe he wouldn't have a chance to gracefully quit.

"That creature broke out of Prehistoric Park and you brought her back here?" Lester inquired, his eyes catching Danny in an invisible net and holding him in place. "Since when did this become the refuge for homeless creatures?"

"I'm taking her with me, you'll have nothing to worry about guv'nor," said Danny as he broke Lester's piercing gaze and looked back to his raptor. A smirk broke across his face at what he saw.

From behind him, Lester questioned, "Really Connor, I didn't think you needed a teddy bear to help cope with your pain."

Cringing, Connor was steadily backing away from the approaching Bluebird, his hands lifted slightly in surrender to the feathery predator. He gave a nervous chuckle, replying, "It's a flat-warming present." A quick glance at Bluebird caused him to smile some. "You see, I told you she would like it!"

The pyroraptor grabbed the ridiculous-looking bear with her teeth and dragged it off the table. She gave her head a sharp jerk, thrashing the bear violently about. Bluebird growled slightly, pausing to chew on the bear for a quick moment before resuming the vicious shaking. A tearing noise was heard and bear fell to the floor, its arm stuck in Bluebird's mouth. The raptor hissed some and shook her head. Whatever this bear was made of, it certainly wasn't for eating!

While Connor and Danny exchanged smiles of relief, Lester simply looked to the ceiling. It didn't seem too long ago when that raptor had presented him with a dead rat. At least there was a promise that the action would not be repeated. Clearing his throat, Lester spoke to Danny, "Make sure you take the rest of the day off Quinn, you were not to report back here until morning. You look like hell and you brought it back. I'm surprised that Mr. Marven wasn't very accommodating for such a..." he looked at Bluebird as she snorted the piece of fluff free from her mouth, "...rare species... into his park."

"Well, Bluebird is special, which is why Nigel thought that it might be best if I take care of her myself," Danny replied. There was no need to mention how Bluebird had managed to put the clamp on nearly everyone who touched her while at the park. Nor was there a need to tell Lester that he was seriously considering taking up Nigel's offer and working at the park.

"Yes well, just don't do anything that I'll regret," Lester said with a grimace. "That is all."

Closing his eyes, Danny forced himself to stay with the present. For the moment, the only creature who needed him was Bluebird. Everyone else was managing just fine without him. Giving a quiet, weary sigh, Danny opened his eyes. A laugh escaped him when he saw that Bluebird had gone over to the bear and had picked it up in her mouth. Connor was standing a few feet behind her with a bemused grin on his face. At least two of his close friends were happy.

"Come on love," Danny whistled to Bluebird. "Let's go. I bet you'd like something a bit tastier than fluff."

For an answer, Bluebird simply chewed on the bear. She trotted after Danny, her left leg dragging a little and causing her to limp. Despite her pain, Bluebird was happy. What more could a little huntress want than a thing that her eldest brother hadn't killed!

Le Fin~

* * *


End file.
